Hennessey Venom GT
The 2012 Hennessey Venom GT is a Lotus Elise-based hypercar with a set goal at breaking the top speed record. It rivals the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport and Koenigsegg One:1. The Hennessey Venom GT's engine is a 6.2 L all-aluminum, twin-turbocharged V8 with a high power output of 1,200 HP (1,217 PS), and its transmission is a six-speed manual that drives the rear wheels. Weighing only 2,685 lbs (1,218 kg), the car is almost made entirely of carbon fiber. The car can do 0-200 mph in 15.3 seconds and reach a top speed of 270.49 mph (435.31 km/h). The Hennessey Venom GT debuted in Forza Motorsport 4 and has returned for all subsequent games. Description : "Born with the goal of being a 1,000-plus horsepower car that weighs less than 3,000-pounds, the Hennessey Venom GT is based on the Lotus Elise—complete with the Venom 1,000 horsepower, twin-turbo motor, then lightened. Certainly these are reasonable goals, so long as destroying a Bugatti Veyron’s 0-200 mph time is your primary focus. As a result, the Hennessey Venom GT does 0-200 mph faster than many average cars car do 0-60 mph: 15.3 seconds to be exact. That’s almost 10 seconds faster than the Bugatti. The G-forces felt under full acceleration nearly equal that of a fighter jet doing an inverted loop. The all-aluminum 6.2-liter, twin-turbo, V8 delivers an astonishing 1,200 horsepower, put to the pavement via a six-speed transmission connected to the rear wheels. The car is almost entirely carbon fiber composite and weighs in at a mere 2,685 pounds. The Venom GT has the highest power-to-weight ratio of any car on the market and only five will be built this year." - Forzamotorsport.net description Acquisition * Forza Motorsport 4 - 900,000 CR (requires ''May Top Gear'' Car Pack) * Forza Horizon - 1,000,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 5 - 570,000 CR * Forza Horizon 2 - 380,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 6 - 570,000 CR * Forza Horizon 3 - 1,200,000 CR Statistics Performance Index }} Benchmark Conversions * Drivetrain - AWD Driving Characteristics The Hennessey Venom GT presents itself as a car geared mainly towards extreme top speed, capable of reaching its real life top speed of 270 mph (435 km/h). Its capability of reaching extreme speeds is also paired with its good acceleration, capable of doing 0-60 mph in under 2.7 seconds. However, the Venom GT isn't really meant for the track as it is inferior to cars like the McLaren P1 and Lamborghini Veneno due to them having far better handling and braking. The Venom GT also uses a six-speed manual transmission with a slight lag in shifting times. Gallery FH2 HennesseyVenomGT.png|2012 Hennessey Venom GT in Forza Horizon 2. FH3 HennesseyVenomGT.png|2012 Hennessey Venom GT in Forza Horizon 3. Trivia * The Hennessey Venom GT's rear wing stays permanently up. It can be customized to be permanently down. Category:V8 Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 4) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 5) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 2) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Hypercars